


The Deal

by olio



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/olio
Summary: DJ has information and Cassian wants it.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



“Do you have the data on the Empire's plan for this city?” Cassian glared at the would-be informant—DJ, he'd said his name was. With hair in dire need of a comb and an outfit that had obviously been through more than one grimy alleyway in its time, he looked a mess, though really no worse than anyone else in the cantina, and a good deal better than some.

“Is that any w-w-way to ask a fellow? What happened to dinner, some wine, soulful glances into each other's eyes?” DJ gave what he obviously meant to be his most winning smile. Cassian was more inclined to label it shit-eating. He continued glaring. DJ shrugged, equanimous in the face of Cassian’s annoyance. “No? Not the l-least bit interested in soulful anything?”

“I just want the information.” Cassian tried to sound reasonable. Though his hands remained at his sides, he clenched them, and could almost feel them around that uncooperative neck, throttling the man. He found the idea of having his hands on DJ…more pleasing than he liked to admit. He shoved the thought away, bringing his focus back to the task at hand. “I’ve already told you I can pay, what more do you need? I can find someone else if betraying the Empire is so much of a problem for you.”

“Oh, it’s not that.” DJ waved a hand airily. “As long as you’re paying me, w-what do I care who you’re working for? And you _know_ I’m the best slicer around. But if you won’t take me out for dinner, how about a kiss?”

“A _what_?” Cassian’s mind blanked. Of all the things he could have been asked for, that was definitely one he had not been expecting. Though, he surprised even himself by thinking, it _wasn’t_ an entirely horrific prospect.

“You heard me. A kiss. That and the p-payment you promised, and this datacard is all yours.”

“Fine. If that’s what it takes, so be it.” He closed the distance between them, then leaned forward and gave DJ a brief peck on the lips. “Happy?”

“I guess it’ll do.” DJ grinned. He really had the most annoying smile, Cassian decided. Smug and _just_ slightly more attractive than it had any right to be. “For now. But next time we m-m-meet, who knows?” And Cassian could hardly believe it, but he found he really was looking forward to seeing him again.


End file.
